


After the fall

by bestaceinspace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw your memories on the pavement<br/>From when you fell down to your knees</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the fall

**Author's Note:**

> A post-Fall poem in John's POV.

I saw your memories on the pavement

From when you fell down to your knees

I thought this time would be different

You’d tell me or call me out

See, what are dreams made of

If not from things already existent

I could see your glow from the window

Now the shadows cover my face

—

And, in the shadows, I still look for you, but it’s all in vain

—

I saw your tears fall from the sky

From the day when you let go of me

I thought I knew what was the reason

Now I just think I wasn’t the right call for you

If there really is a God somewhere

Don’t you think he’d be laughing at us

I can see your smile is still glued on your face

But you still don’t know how dreams are made

And everyone thinks you’ve lost the game

—

Not me

—

I saw all the glasses were broken

And the blood was falling from your veins

Would it make any difference if I say

I can still see the shadows on your face

I could tell you I saw an angel

And that the heavens might be praying for me

Still I wouldn’t care for anything, any of those

If it meant you wouldn’t come back If it would never ever be me

—

I saw the blood on the pavement

From when you were playing games

Playing God

Losing fame

Did it turn you into a hero

Or just caused me more pain

I once called you a friend

Now I sometimes don’t even know my name

Would it make any difference if I say

That even if you do come back

Nothing will be the same again

—

You fell that day

And it wasn’t yours

But my end


End file.
